Acadia Finnigan and the HalfBlood Files
by AKToad
Summary: Acadia Finnigan is overjoyed to embark on her new life at Hogwarts, but there's more to meets the eye at the school of magic. Suddenly flashed into a tale of mystery and danger, can the doubtful, shy halfblood step up and become a hero?


I let out a yelp as I felt a stiff brush rake through my knotted auburn tresses. Whipping my head back, I sent a death glare towards my oldest sister, the ignorant Natasha. Seeing the my pained expression, she simply smiled at me, her perfect white molars gleaming as she raised her manicured hand to rip at my hair yet again.

What seemed like hours later, she took one last tear at my scalp before pulling the wavy locks into a tight ponytail. She then arose from her stool and searched through my closet, her nails digging through my vast selection of attire before selecting and knee length navy skirt and a ruffly blouse. "Put these on, and do it fast!" she barked, before slamming my door and scurrying down the stairs. Letting out a sigh, I pulled on items, before staring at myself in the mirror. I looked over my bony legs, my chicken arms, and I couldn't help but just see a weak child.

_Is that all I am? Just a weak little girl? Am I even powerful enough to cast a spell? _

That thought tormenting me, I stumbled down the stairs, my shiny black shoes slipping upon the ledge. Stomping my feet in anger, I stormed down the stairs to find a plate of pancakes waiting at my seat. I looked up towards the kitchen to see my sister Calliope, or as most people call her; Callie, flash me a smile. "To celebrate your big day! Not everyday is your first day at Hogwarts," she announced, before flicking her spatula towards the cupboard.

I quickly dashed across the room and flung open the mahogany cupboard to find a snowy white owl that I had admired in Diagon Alley. My eye flew wide open as I pulled the cage from the cabinet. "When did you get this?" I questioned in a hushed tone as I flung around to face Callie.

She smiled sheepishly at me. "After you left for Flourish and Botts," she replied, eyes gleaming. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Heck no, I love it!" I announced, wrapping her in a hug. She grinned at me before reaching her hand out to stroke the silky feathers of my owl. "What are you gonna name her?" she asked excitedly.

"Ivory," I proclaimed, petting her creamy feathers. Callie bobbled her head in agreement before her brown optics widened suddenly. "We only have an hour before the train leaves!"

My eyes shot open and I instantly rocketed up the stairs to begin heaving my trunk. I reached the hallway to hear the sound of my father yowling my name. "Acadia! Acadia!" Hurrying out the door, I took one last look at my house before joining my family at the fireplace, their hands inches away from an ebony tusk, the port key.

As I began to step forward, I felt a pair of spindly limbs wrap around my ankles. I looked down to see my youngest sister Celia clinging on me, her messy red curls spilling over my feet. "Hiya!" I greeted her, my slender hand reaching down to gently tug her arms from my knee caps. She only clung tighter, and judging on her melancholy disposition, I could tell this was going to be a long day. I smiled at her before gripping her clammy hand and dipping my head towards my family before grabbing the Portkey and zipping away.

* * *

"Sissy, don't leave!" Celia whimpered, her petite hands wrapping around my waist and refusing to let go. Tears were streaming down her chubby cheeks as she buried her face in my robes. I looked down at her, trying to fight back the sobs that were threatening to take over me. How could I do it? Leave my family for an entire year? Celia could hardly handle it when I was gone for a weekend. How could she muster up the strength to live without her older sister for an entire year?

Shaking my head, I motioned for Callie to come and deal with the situation. Being a fourth year, she was used to the tearful goodbye and would be far better at it then silly old me. Seeing the pain in my eyes, she nodded her head. That was the thing I loved about her, was her kind and understanding nature. She always cared about others, unlike some other family members I could name.

Within moments, Callie had reduced Celia's tears into a smile that lit up her youthful face. I grinned at her, and gave her a quick hug, pushing her long her to her back so I could whisper in her ear, like Clarissa did to me before she left on that first train to Hogwarts. "Take care of the Howister for me, okay?" I whispered, waving my hand towards my two year old brother, Howie. I knew that by saying this, it showed Celia that I had faith in her, that I trusted her to take care of Howie for me. She nodded her head, knowing what I expected.

Giving her a kiss on the top of her bushy red curls, I stood up slowly. Taking a deep breath, I gripped the ebony handle of trunk and heaved onto the cart. Waving goodbye to my family, I pushed my belongings through the portal and into Platform ¾.

* * *

Beyond that barrier was even more spectacular than Callie described it. The walls were a rich polished brick and the air was thick with a sweet smoke. The train itself was a brilliant red and black engine, looking spiffy near all the old architecture. Dragging my cart towards the entrance, I shoved my trunk into a rack before walking down the aisle, green oculars searching for an empty compartment. Within moments, I felt the train chug away and filled with relief that I hadn't missed it.

Stepping down the halls, I let out a sigh as I realized that every compartment was full. I quickly reached a somewhat empty compartment before rapping my fist against the door before hearing a soft voice mutter, "Come in." Relief rushed over and I rapidly stepped forward to find the compartment containing two inhabitants, a boy and a girl. Both were young, looking near my age or so. The boy had tousled raven black hair and bright emerald eyes. The girl had flowing red hair and a splash of freckles across her face, the trademark Weasley traits.

I smiled at them weakly before waving my hand in a sheepish manner. "Sorry, all the other cupboards are full," I admitted shamefully, my gaze looking down towards my toes. The girl smiled at me. "It's quite alright. I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus-"

"Al," the boy interrupted suddenly, "Al Potter." My eyes widened slightly at his words but I said nothing, he must be tired of the constant yammering of his father.

I simply smiled, and introduced myself as well. "Nice too meet you both, Al and Rose. I'm Acadia, Acadia Finnigan."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Rose chirped, before patting her hand against the rough canvas of the seat. Plopping down, I instantly became more comfortable among them.

"Are you a first year too?" Al questioned and I simply nodded my head in agreement. Sensing I was a bit shy, Rose attempted casual conversation. "What House do you want to be sorted in?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not thinking much of the subject. "Well my father was in Gryffindor, as are my sisters. I don't know where I'll be sorted. Probably Hufflepuff," I admitted shamefully.

"Oh nice. I hope to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Rose replied steadily. I smiled at her, and then angled my head towards Al to listen to his response.

"Anywhere except Slytherin," he said in a whisper so quiet I could hardly hear it. I smiled sympathetically towards him, and he attempted to return the gesture, but it was obvious he wasn't in the mood.

We chatted casually for the remainder of the ride, becoming very well acquainted with one another. We talked about everything, from Chocolate frog cards to to Quidditch to wands. And at the end, when the train came to a cease, I considered them friends.  
All three of us piled in a boat, Al's hand gripping against the torch. For that part of the voyage, we were all silent, our eyes staring in awe at the castle. Its tall towers, weathered bricks, and yellowed lighting, it was like a palace of dreams, and it left me breathless.

As the boats came to a stop, we all crawled out, only to be ushered inside by Professor Longbottom. Gathering all the first years together, he smiled at us before beginning a brief speech. "When you arrive inside, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Each house is like a family. Good work and behavior earns points, but mess up and it can be taken away just as fast. Work hard enough, and perhaps you can earn the House cup."

Speaking that last word, he smiled at us before swinging the door open and leading us down towards the Sorting Hat, who broke out in song the moment our feet stopped. The tune was catchy, and quite a bit cheesy. My feet tapping slightly to the beat, I couldn't help but feel disappointed and nervous as he stopped, it was time for the Sorting.

"When your name is called, you will sit beneath the Sorting Hat and be divided into your House!"

He began calling names, most of which were familiar. It went quite quickly, and the next thing I knew there was only four of us there. Al, Rose, a pale, blonde boy, and I.

Rose the first to be called up, and she walked up with such pride and -excitement, I wasn't surprised when the Sorting Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR."

Al went up next, and within moments he joined his cousin, a smile plastered upon his face.

After the applause stopped, I listened as Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and called out 'Scorpius Malfoy.' The boy trudged up slowly, and it seemed like hours later when the Sorting Hat muttered one word, 'HUFFLEPUFF'.

The crowd let out a gasp of air, and I couldn't keep my eyes from widening. A Malfoy, in Hufflepuff? Something must be up.  
To the surprise of everyone, Scorpius's face was lighten in a joyous smile at this announcement. Noticing his reaction, everyone began a thundering clap. But sadly, it didn't last and moments later their eyes were on me. Hearing my name muttered from the professor's lips, I scurried over and plopped down onto the chair, my stomach churning anxiously.

_'Well what do we have here? A bit nervous are we?'_ the hat murmured and I couldn't help but gasp in shock. "You read minds?" I blurted, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. I blushed a deep scarlet and hid my eyes with fingers, only to have my embarrassment interrupted by the whispers of the hat. '_Yes I can, and I can tell your thoughts and fears about being Sorted into Hufflepuff. You do have the loyalty and kindness for this group, that is true. However, I can sense you are also quite smart and can brave. You would do well in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as well.' _Hearing his words, I couldn't help but feel a sudden rush of hope that I could be placed in Gryffindor. And it was only seconds later when my wish was granted, as the Sorting Hat shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR'.

As I stepped down and took a seat near Rose, I couldn't help but worry that I was in the wrong place, that they were all different than me. However, seeing a smile across all their faces as they shook my hand, I realized I was right at home.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit, I have a notorious habit of beginning a story and the just abruptly quitting it after the first chapter. I am determined not to do that this time, but I'm need some support from readers out there. I know this idea is INCREDIBLY original, but I'm hoping to spice it up a bit, to not allow it to be the average Next Generation FanFic. If any of you out there have any ideas, I could really use a bit of help. (:**  
**Also, my writing tends to be incredibly descriptive. Please tell me if I'm overdoing it, if so, I'll attempt to tone it down. **  
**And I don't want to whine, but I would really like some feedback. So, to the first thoughtful review I recieve (please tell me WHY it was good or bad) I'll allow you to either allow an OC into the story or I'll write a one-shot for you of your choice. Not to bribe anyone or anything ;)**  
**Thank you so much for reading! **  
**~Toad**


End file.
